Funeral March
by Am.Lewis
Summary: OS. Scène alternative se déroulant après le retour des guerriers de Jotunheim alors que leur escapade s'est plutôt mal déroulée. Asgard se prépare à faire son deuil.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprieté de Marvel

**Point de vue** : Loki

**Notes** : Scène alternative se déroulant après le retour des guerriers de Jotunheim alors que leur escapade s'est plutôt mal déroulée. Asgard se prépare à faire son deuil.

* * *

><p><em>Il y a des étoiles mortes qui brillent encore parce que leur éclat est pris au piège du temps.<em>

Don Delillo

_« Je n'irais pas. »_

**« Loki, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête… »**

_« Je n'irais pas, un point c'est tout ! Nous n'étions même pas amis ! »_

**« C'est le chagrin qui parle petit frère… »**

_« Chagrin ? Quel chagrin ? »_

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce que Thor pouvait être naïf parfois. Mais peut-être sa culpabilité l'aveuglait-elle ? Il faut dire que tout ça était sa faute. Avec son idée d'exterminer les Géants du Froid… Il nous avait tous conduit dans la gueule du loup. Ce n'était pas que Sif ait perdu la vie qui soit étonnant, mais plutôt que nous autres ayons pu en réchapper vivants. C'était d'une telle folie… ! Tout Thor. Agir d'abord et réfléchir ensuite, pas étonnant qu'il s'en veuille. Nous étions tous présents lorsque Sif avait rendu son dernier soupir dans ses bras et aussi difficile que ce fut à admettre, j'avais moi-même été un peu ébranlé. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'état dans lequel devait se trouver mon frère alors. Il semblait pourtant affreusement détaché, presque indifférent à la situation mais le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas quitté une seule seconde depuis que nous étions rentrés me montrait bien à quel point il était perturbé. Réconforter les gens n'avait jamais été ma plus grande passion et je ne savais trop quoi lui dire, s'il voulait rester à mes côtés, grand bien lui en fasse mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je me rendrais aux funérailles de Sif. Tout ça était d'un tel ennui et j'avais tellement mieux à faire ! Comme continuer ma vie par exemple. Ca ne faisait pas une grande différence pour moi, c'était un peu… _comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé._

J'ai déambulé dans les couloirs sans réel but. Thor était silencieux comme la mort mais je pouvais sentir sa présence à mes côtés et c'en était presque rassurant. Je ne sais si c'était d'affronter la mort de Sif ou le regard de nos amis qui l'effrayaient le plus et sans doute devait-il trouver consolant de me suivre comme il le faisait, tel un fantôme, à peine l'ombre de lui-même. Pourtant à chaque fois que je me tournais vers lui et malgré le fait que je lui reprochais son éclat de folie qui avait causé la mort de l'une des nôtres, il m'adressait ce sourire doux et indulgent comme s'il eut voulu me rassurer en un « tout va bien » muet. Et c'était tout. J'aurais voulu lui dire d'arrêter ça et qu'il était ridicule (bien sur que ça n'allait pas ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?) mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre aussi me contentais-je de hausser les épaules et de continuer ma route. Sans doute étais-je plus touché que je ne voulais l'avouer car parfois la peur me prenait à l'estomac sans que j'en comprenne l'origine et je me sentais obligé d'à nouveau jeter un regard derrière moi pour m'assurer que Thor était toujours là. J'ignore pourquoi je faisais ça, je crois que j'étais terrifié à l'idée de me retrouver seul face à cette perte qui m'atteignait malgré toute ma bonne volonté.

Tout Asgard semblait se préparer pour les funérailles et tout était de noir et de ténèbres. Même pour moi, qui d'ordinaire me contentais très bien de cette obscurité, c'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Cette ambiance lugubre m'étouffait et j'ai ressenti le besoin irrépressible de sortir. Ce que j'ai d'ailleurs fait sans que personne ne chercha à m'en empêcher. Ils étaient tous bien trop occuper à courir par ci et par là pour préparer ceci ou penser à cela pour ne serait que se préoccuper de ma présence. Malgré tout, lorsque Thor et moi rencontrions quelconque serviteur ou soldat celui-ci m'adressait irrémédiablement ce regard qui avait le don de me mettre hors de moi. Ce mélange de pitié et de tristesse. J'aurais aimé leur hurler que je n'en avais que faire et que sa mort ne me faisait absolument rien mais je me contentais de rester là, bouillonnant de l'intérieur, les poings serrés en leur jetant des coups d'œil noir qu'ils prenaient avec un recul extraordinaire. Puis Thor posait la main sur mon épaule et nous reprenions notre route avant que ma colère n'éclata. Si quelqu'un avait eu le malheur de me présenter un « je suis désolé » tout de deuil vêtu, je ne sais ce qui serait arrivé, j'aurais probablement tué quelqu'un mais heureusement pour moi, tous semblait croire que j'étais aveuglé par la peine et qu'il valait mieux me laisser en paix, du moins pour l'instant. Je ne doutais pas que d'un moment à l'autre, la foule d'inconnus viendrait se presser à ma porte pour me présenter ses condoléances et j'en étais épuisé d'avance. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas me laisser tranquille et faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était jamais déroulé ? Je savais très bien le faire moi.

Lorsque enfin Thor et moi avons atteint l'air pur du dehors, j'ai laissé échapper un soupire d'aise. Il faisait frais, presque froid mais je n'avais jamais été si heureux de sentir la morsure glaciale du vent sur ma peau et j'ai fermé les yeux pour en profiter. Thor a passé ses bras autour de moi et j'ai senti qu'il se serrait contre mon dos. Sa voix s'est élevée avant même que j'ai pu lui demander des explications.

**« Pardonne-moi. »**

Alors c'était ça. Mon frère était décidément bien plus atteint que je ne voulais l'avouer. J'ai poussé un nouveau soupire. D'irritation cette fois.

_« C'est bon, tu es pardonné. Vas en paix. »_

**« J'avais promis de ne jamais te faire de mal… »**

_« Tu ne m'en as pas fait. Arrête tes bêtises maintenant, c'est agaçant à la fin. »_

**« Tu ne seras jamais seul tu sais ? Je serai toujours avec toi… »**

_« Tu es ridicule. »_

Au moins c'était dit. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à la fin ? Ca ne me faisait rien, _absolument rien_ ! Sif était morte et alors ? Me dégageant de l'étreinte de mon frère, j'ai fait quelques pas afin de mettre de la distance entre nous, prenant soin néanmoins de ne pas le semer. Il avait besoin de moi. Malgré tout ses mots m'avaient heurté en plein cœur sans que je sache bien pourquoi. _Je serai toujours avec toi.. _C'était pathétique. Pitoyable même. Alors pourquoi en avais-je les larmes aux yeux ? Sif ne me manquait pas tant que ça, ça au moins j'en étais certain mais il y avait cette ombre menaçante, cette perte bien plus importante, ce gouffre au fond de mon âme qui n'avait pas de nom et dont j'ignorais la raison. Ce vide remplaçait l'une des choses sans laquelle ma vie n'était rien et je n'avais pas encore trouvé de quoi il s'agissait. Quelque chose était mort avec Sif ce jour là et il semblait que tous à Asgard l'aient compris mis à part moi. Je ne voulais pas me poser sur cette question, creuser les parois de ce trou qui brûlait mon être, faire comme s'il n'existait pas était bien moins douloureux.

J'ai marché plusieurs minutes avant de croiser Hogun, la mine sombre et défaite, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré sans doute. Il s'est arrêté un instant près de moi, cherchant visiblement quoi me dire et j'ai senti que les condoléances commenceraient avec lui à moins que je trouvasse le moyen de le faire taire. J'ai donc pris la parole avant qu'il ne le fasse.

_« Tu as mauvaise allure __Hogun__. »_

« Il faut dire que je trouve difficilement le sommeil… Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, les images de… de la… enfin tu sais…. Ces images là me reviennent en tête et je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre. »

_« Hum. »_

Je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre ses jérémiades et j'aurais préféré qu'il se taise ou du moins qu'il s'en aille. Sans doute l'a-t-il compris car il a baissé les yeux, hésitant à nouveau, attitude qui ne lui ressemblait guère en temps normal.

« Et toi… ? Comment est ce que tu… »

_« Je vais bien. »_

« Ce doit être difficile pour toi, tu l'aimais plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous… »

J'ai grincé des dents. C'était reparti. N'y avait-il donc personne sur tout Asgard qui sache tenir un discours cohérent ?

_« Je ne l'aimais pas __**tant que ça**__. »_

Hogun a semblé vouloir dire quelque chose puis s'est ravisé, secouant la tête en me confiant qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à faire avant les funérailles, comme moi, à n'en pas douter, et il a tracé sa route non sans me jeter un regard éperdu de tristesse. Bon sang, ce que ça pouvait être agaçant ! Je me suis tourné vers Thor, constatant qu'il avait l'air plutôt bouleversé et je me suis rendu compte que jamais Hogun ne lui avait adressé la parole ni même un regard, il l'avait tout bonnement ignoré. Apparemment nos amis n'avaient pas encore pardonné à mon frère… Je me suis mordu la langue et ait lancé un « allez, viens » blasé à Thor avant de me diriger à nouveau vers l'intérieur, regagnant mes quartiers. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère seul dans ces conditions et il semblait de toute façon bien décidé à me suivre partout où j'irais.

Lorsque Sif m'est apparue au détour d'un couloir, je me souviens l'avoir considérée avec stupéfaction. Le temps que je m'en rende compte, elle avait déjà disparue. Elle m'avait lancé ce regard empli de remords et dévasté que je ne lui connaissais pas et j'ai bien cru pendant un instant qu'elle était vraiment là.

_« Tu as vu ça ? C'était Sif non ? Je… Je n'ai pas rêvé ? »_

Mon frère n'a rien dit mais j'ai lu sur son visage qu'il était aussi retourné que je l'étais. Pas par Sif en revanche, c'était moi qu'il contemplait.

Les heures passèrent sans que Thor ne dise un mot et je me suis demandé s'il me croyait fou. Peut-être l'étais-je ? J'avais bien aperçu une morte bien vivante. Ou peut-être avait-il raison et le chagrin me faisait croire n'importe quoi… L'heure de la cérémonie approchait et j'ai fini par me préparer sous la demande suppliante de Thor. Bon, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Je ne comprenais pas qu'il insiste tant, avait-ce seulement une quelconque importance que je m'y présente ? Lorsque je le lui ai demandé, il a tout d'abord refusé de me répondre et lorsqu'enfin il l'a fait, la douleur que j'ai vue dans ses yeux m'a poignardé.

**« C'est un au revoir Loki…. Tu dois y aller. Pour moi. »**

Alors j'ai accepté et nous étions déjà en retard lorsque nous avons traversé les couloirs. Sur l'instant, je n'ai pas prêté attention au fait que mon frère ne portait pas l'habit approprié pour une telle « occasion » mais lorsque nous avons atteint la porte, et qu'il s'est arrêté, j'ai compris qu'il ne viendrait pas.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais… ? On est déjà en retard… »_

**« Je dois m'en aller… »**

_« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? On doit aller aux funérailles de Sif… »_

Sans savoir pourquoi, la panique s'est emparée de moi et j'ai observé mon frère d'un air horrifié tandis qu'il reculait d'un pas. Ca n'avait aucun sens… J'ai tenté de calmer mes nerfs a rude épreuve en braquant le regard vers la porte encore close.

**« Tu dois me laisser partir… »**

« Non ! Arrête de dire n'importe, il faut qu'on y aille… La cérémonie va commencer… »

Je me suis tourné vers Thor pour lui dire de se dépêcher mais il n'y avait que du vide à sa place. Il n'y avait plus rien … J'ai à peine réagi lorsque Sif a posé la main sur mon épaule.

Et alors j'ai compris. Sif n'était pas morte dans les bras de mon frère. Ce n'était pas ses funérailles que l'on préparait. Ce n'était pas son sang qui avait orné les pierres de Jotunheim.

« Viens Loki… Ton frère aurait aimé que tu sois là. Je suis sure qu'il aurait voulu te dire au revoir… »


End file.
